


Before you jump, Tell me what you find (When you read my mind)

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Mind reading is more of a curse than a blessing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 280
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Before you jump, Tell me what you find (When you read my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> -Just friends until one of them suddenly becomes telepathic, and falls in love and starts pining.

“You came at the perfect time, if you want to be ignored,” Tony says, his mind humming like an engine as he considers design specifications. Without really meaning to, Steve picks out one of the hundreds of thoughts that flit by. _I hope he stays._

Guilt churns in Steve’s gut and he almost turns around. If he had any better options, he might have. He shouldn’t be around Tony, shouldn’t be around anyone really, with this spell affecting him. It isn’t fair to listen in on everyone’s private thoughts without them knowing, but it looks like he doesn’t have much choice in the matter.

No matter where he goes, he picks up an intrusive stream of chatter from the people around him. Every impulse, opinion, or observation that passes through someone’s head also passes through Steve’s. His brain is so stuffed full of other people’s thoughts, he can’t think anymore.

But with the exception of a few stray thoughts, everything in Tony’s mind transmits as a constant, almost unidentifiable hum as different layers of thought overlap. It should be overwhelming, but instead it’s– comfortable.

Tony goes on, “As scintillating as your conversation is, I need this design done yesterday.” _Barton_ _c_ _a_ _n’t afford another mission like_ _that._

Frankly, Steve agrees, the last one landed their archer in the med bay for the next week. Steve just didn’t realize Tony was doing anything about it. Now that he looks closer, Steve can see that Tony is working on some sort of body armor.

“It’s alright, Tony, I know you’re busy. I just thought I could do a few sketches, if you don’t mind? There’s fewer distractions down here.” Steve holds up his sketchbook.

 _What does he draw in there? It’s almost full, I’ll have to ask JARVIS to order him another one._ “My couch is yours,” Tony says with a dismissive wave.

Steve sucks in a breath at Tony’s quiet generosity. It isn’t the first time he heard Tony making a mental note about some way to improve the lives of his team members.He knows of course Tony is spending his money to make their lives more comfortable, he just didn’t realize how many of those comforts born from thoughtful observation on Tony’s part.

“Thank you,” Steve says, with perhaps a bit too much feeling. Tony only grunts in response.

Settling in on Tony’s couch, Steve closes his eyes and just listens to the hum of Tony’s mind. He doesn’t focus enough to catch any particular thoughts, instead choosing to just let the white noise drown out any other distraction. When Steve finally picks up his sketchbook, he is the most relaxed he has been in days.

Rather than picturing any particular image, Steve decides to let his pencil guide his hand. It glides across the paper, adding strokes of dark graphite in wild, swirling arrays. It’s only when a chin and a dark head of hair take shape in the midst of all this that Steve realizes what he is drawing.

It’s Tony, or more accurately, his mind.

“Cap?”

Steve startles, shocked to find Tony standing over him. His heart still pounding, he flips his notebook closed before Tony can get a good look at it. “What were you saying?”

“Lunch? I know this great little deli down a few blocks,” Tony says very casually, half turning away like he didn’t care about the answer. _Say yes._

Steve’s heart thumps, and he realizes he's in trouble. “Yes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Intrusive Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705996) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)




End file.
